Show da Celine Dion
by Pokerbe
Summary: Jess ganha ingressos para o show da Celine Dion para ir com Paul e mais alguém. Será que Jess levará Nick? Será que Nick...


Jess, Schimidt e Nick estavam na sala assistindo a tv, enquanto Nick contava uma história sobre uma menina que ele gostou desde o primeiro ano do colégio até o terceiro e nunca falou nada para ela.

Cara, eu não era tão sarado quanto agora. – Schimidt tira a camisa – Mas eu falei para Susan Mccarth que eu gostava dela e eu me sinto bem por isso.

Ela te deu um pé na bunda? - Nick pergunta afirmando.

É, nesse naipe. - Responde Schmidt

Jess vê que o assunto logo chegará nela e até para de cantar por alguns segundos. Os dois percebem e já se animam a falar.

Que barulho é esse? - Pergunta Schmidt.

Silêncio? Acho que alguém parou de cantar. - Responde Nick com um sorriso no rosto.

Oh – oh.. pensa Jess. Não é nada agradável contar sobre um amor platônico adolescente em que algo ruim acontecia. Mas era melhor falar alguma coisa, seus colegas de casa quase nunca contavam algo de sua vida para ela, então ela murmurou:

O quê? Eu não tenho comentários quanto essas histórias.. _I have no.._

Sua cantoria foi interrompida por Schimidt.

Conte-nos a sua história Jess.

Então ela desconfortavelmente se recostou na cadeira e tomou coragem a falar:

Tinha um garoto na minha classe, eu gostava dele. Todos sabiam...ele também. Um dia ele me chamou para o baile e eu aceitei, mas no dia ele não apareceu em casa para me levar.

Com lágrimas nos olhos Schimidt fala:

Wow, isso é tão _Nunca Fui Beijada_. Eu lembro eu chamando a Susan. Ela foi com o Brad.

Você assistiu esse filme? Pergunta Nick depois do momento vergonhoso do amigo.

Você não?- Ele percebe que o filme é meio feminino – É Drew Barrymore, ela povoa meus sonhos a noite.

Jess os encarava.

Só que pelo resto do colegial eu fiquei conhecida como "espera limousine". Mas não importa, agora eu moro com vocês... depois de ter sido traída...E eu tenho Paul, está ótimo assim!

Winston abriu a porta da sala, enquanto a "espera limousine" ia para o seu quarto.

Nick, você ta com a expressão de tartaruga novamente. – Afirmou o colega – E você, cara que não consegue andar duas quadras, você parece meio abalado.

Cada um vai para o seu quarto, alegando ter "cortado cebolas".

**Dois dias depois.**

Paul e Jess entram no apartamento cantando e pulando.

Você falou que iria passar o dia com Paul. - Diz Winston com os olhos arregalados.

Bem, tecnicamente eu estou. Mas eu tenho uma notícia para vocês.

Os três amigos estavam atrás da bancada da cozinha, um tanto quanto espantados.

Paul e eu fomos ao parque de diversões, e então ele acertou um pino com um arco..

Direto ao ponto Jess! - Nick exclama.

Okaay, então conseguimos 3 ingressos para...

Ela esperava algumas frases como "Quem?", "Britney?" ou "Não me mata de curiosidade", mas ela se lembrou que eles eram homens e que _**ainda**_ estavam meio desconfortáveis. Então ela falou.

Celine Dion! Come on Guys, saiam de trás da bancada!

Então os três saíram de trás da bancada usando uma camiseta e uma cueca.

Wow vocês estavam desconfortáveis por causa disso? Ah, tudo bem. É Celine Dion.

Schimidt pode então falar.

Celine Dion? Vocês vão me levar, certo? _Near, far, whatever you are.._

Paul e Jess começaram _I believe that the heart does go on_

Enquanto os três cantavam, Winston e Nick saíram da cozinha em direção ao quarto. Até que Jess percebeu e correu para ficar na frente de Nick, mas rapidamente virou a cabeça para Winston para perguntam se eles gostariam também do ingresso. A mais novo, ou mais velho, colega só deu uma olhada nos dois e continuou seu caminho até o quarto.

_Love can touch us one time... _Hey, são três ingressos! Paul, você e eu!

A garota o repreende com o olhar e fala ao amigo a sua frente:

A gente pode dar um jeito se você quiser ir.

Está tudo bem, eu não sou fã da Celine Dion. - Ele percebeu que Schimidt o encarava – Mas eu totalmente a respeito como cantora. Quem sabe no da Britney, Jess...

Ela sorriu, era engraçado como Ni... os seus amigos liam a sua mente. Mas logo percebeu a presença de outros e correu a falar "certo".

**Dia do show.**

Schimidt foi 12 horas antes para ficar na fila. Mas Jess iria esperar Paul chegar às 19:00 para que assistissem o show às 22:00. Ela estava realmente empolgada com aquele dia, seu cabelo estava preso, sua maquiagem pronta e vestia um roupão azul claro. De cinco em cinco minutos ela passava pela sala de estar. Nick estava lá, sentado assistindo tv e tomando cerveja e observando também. Assim se foi, a cada segunda ela ficava mais nervosa, até que ela apareceu pronta.

Uau. - Disse Nick derrubando um pouco de cerveja na camisa.

Ela vestia um curto vestido de seda vermelho, mas ainda tinha muito do seu toque antigo.

Obrigada Nick. - Ficou vermelha.

Os dois ficaram sentados no sofá por algumas horas. 18:00, 19:00 e 20:00. Ele percebera que ela estava apavorada, a história da limousine estava enfiada na sua cabeça como um outdoor. Finalmente, o celular tocara. O rosto da linda garota ao seu lado, ficou radiante por alguns segundos, mas logo se transformou em pavor. Ela desligou o celular e sentou ainda mais perto de Nick, quando ele viu seu rosto já estava encostado na cabeça dela, ela estava esquivada chorando no seu ombro. Ele a vira chorar muito nas primeiras semanas, mas ali era pior, era um choro de adolescente. Ele sabia o que fazer.

Ele a abraçou por cerca de 30 segundos e perguntou o que houve. Seu namorado mandou uma mensagem dizendo que não podia ir e como ela estava com os ingressos ela poderia convidar quem ela quisesse. Nick voltou a abraçá-la, seus rostos se aproximavam e então Jess desviu os olhos dos dele e o deu um beijo na bochecha. Ele a encarou confuso, mas entendeu.

-Obrigado Jess.

Ela esboçou outro sorriso e então se jogou nos travesseiros do sofá. Ele teria que fazer algo por ela, então ele foi para o seu quarto. Depois de 10 minutos...

Vamos ao show, não podemos deixar aquele branco ser confundido coma Celine na fila.

Achei que você não gostasse dela. E não tem como chegarmos lá a pé.

Não vamos a pé, eu consegui uma carona. Caroline me deixou alguns benefícios por causa de seus amigos, agora vamos.

Então os dois desceram, ela com a maquiagem borrada e ele vestido com uma espécie de pijama de ficar em casa.

Acho que está faltando o carro. Ou a gente vai de bicicleta? Ah, eu posso ir de bicicleta!

Jess, não... Que? Não..

Até que ele foi interrompido por uma limousine parando do lado dos dois.

Você está brincando? Não tem como pagar uma limousine!- cantarolou

Não mesmo, mas lembre-se: benefícios.

Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto ela entrava, claro que ela não parou de cantar ou mexer nas coisas dentro do "carrão".

Quando os dois chegaram lá, os portões estavam a abrir. Eles se entreolharam e sabiam de onde vinha o _Love can touch us_. Schimidt foi interrompido pelos dois, e bravo ele disse:

Vocês demoraram!

Mas os dois ainda estavam alegres. Schimidt quis sentar no meio dos dois, e bem, eles deixaram. Mas antes de Nick se sentar, Jess pega a sua mão fala:

Paul conseguiu me ligar, ele não pôde vir por conta de alguém doente a família. Ele se desculpou muito.

Isso, é ótimo. No show da Britney já sabemos quem vai então. - Resmungou.

Obrigada Nick.

Eles se olharam novamente e sorriram, depois foram divididos por Schimidit.


End file.
